The Ultimatum
by mrsbear84
Summary: New Writer Here! Tris has to give Eric an Ultimatum. What does he choose? What happens based off of his decision?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Everybody. So this will only be about 3-4 chapters. This is my first FanFiction that I am posting ever! I hope you like it. I have another FanFiction that will be a lot longer than this but I just want to see if everyone likes my writing. Please Review/Follow/Favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. :)**

The Fight

I am sitting in the Canteen with my best friend Christina going over the note that my boyfriend left with me this morning.

 _Tris –_

 _I will be home later. Please wear something beautiful tonight as I am treating you to an amazing Italian Dinner tonight in the Pit. I will be changing in my office and will meet you outside of the restaurant at 7pm. I have a surprise for you._

 _Its something we have both been waiting for, for a while._

 _Love – Eric_

Christina puts the letter on the table and grabs her coffee. "Do you think he is going to propose tonight?" She said with a smile.

"I don't know. I mean it does sound like he is going to do something, but I learned not to get my hopes up with Eric." I sigh

"I don't know…. I think he has realized that 6 years is a long enough time to ask for your hand in marriage." She has wide smile. "Besides you are the only couple without kids and not married, I mean hell Uriah has 2 kids already."

I grab my coffee and stand up. Christina and I are both nurses for the dauntless compound. We get a small 15 minute break every once in a while and we always try to go and get coffee together during that time.

"I know and I would love to get married it's just now I am getting nervous for dinner tonight." I sigh walking back in the hospital wing.

Before Christina heads off in the different direction she grabs a hold of my forearm. "Tris, I really do believe he is planning something special. I mean you both have this weekend off and its time that he does it." I smile at her. "Come to my apartment after our shift and I will doll you up and let you borrow a dress."

My shift for the rest of the day isn't too bad. I had to deal with a couple of new members who are still learning our lifestyle by putting an arm in a brace and a couple of stitches in a boy's head.

I leave the hospital wing and start heading for the apartment sector. Christina and Will have been married for 5 years now and have a 3 year old daughter, Harper. My god daughter. Light brown skin, big green eyes and is the spitting image of Will. I would love to have children one day.

That is mine and Eric's biggest issue. He has a tough life in Erudite. He doesn't want to get married and nor does he want children. He always tells me to be happy with what I have and not to push him on these issues. This is why this letter has me puzzled. Did he change his mind? Does he want to marry me? I became a member 8 years ago. Eric and I have been dating for 6 years and living together for 4. We started dating after a raid on Factionless sent him to the hospital with a concussion and 4 broken ribs. All of our friends have started lives. Chris and Will with Harper. Uriah and Marlene married for 2 years and with 2 kids, Quinn and Zoey. Zeke and Shauna married for 7 years. The same raid on Factionless that landed Eric with myself, left Shauna paralyzed. After years of trying Shauna is now pregnant with their first child. A boy, due in 2 months. Four and Lynn, married 1 year, no children. Trust me it was a shock for us all when they started dating 2 years ago but Lynn and Four fell in love after playing wing "men" for each other for so long.

I almost pass Christina and Wills place because I am thinking too much. I knock on the door and I hear the cutest little voice.

"What's the password?" Harper whispers through the crack in the door.

"Chocolate Cake" I whisper back.

The door flies open "AUNTIE TRIS!" Harper lounges herself on my legs.

"Come on Harper, let her walk through the door before you attack her." Will comes up behind her and picks her up.

"I just saw you last night for dinner silly girl." I say tickling her in Will's arms while she squirms.

"I know." She says laughing. "But I missed you!"

She melts my heart. Will tells me that Christina is waiting for me in their bedroom. I kiss Harper on her cheek and walk back there.

"Sorry about Harper. Man, I thought the terrible 2s were bad just wait until you have children and they hit the terrorists 3s" Christina exclaims as she is pulling a dress out of her closet.

I give her a small smile. "She's fine. I adore her."

Christina gives me a small side hug and sits me in the bed. After an hour and a half my long blonde hair is now in a fish tail braid down my back. I have a smokey eye make up look going on and I am wearing a knee length black dress that swoops my neckline and has quarter length lace sleeves. I am impressed that I look this good.

Christina looks me over one last time and pushes me out of the door. Will tells me that I look beautiful and Harper gives my legs a hug and Christina is now pushing me out her front door.

"I want all the details later. Good Luck!" She kisses my cheek and I start walking.

I get down to the pit and see Eric standing outside the restaurant he is gorgeous with tight black dress pants and a midnight blue button down and a black skinny tie, with a red single rose in his hand. He spots me walking towards him and his smile grows.

"You are stunning love." He bends down and kisses my cheek.

He grabs my hand and tells the hostess that we have reservations. The hostess sends us to a corner booth with 2 menus. When our waiter comes around Eric orders a bottle of champagne, and 2 of the chefs specials which happens to be my favorite, Chicken Marsala.

After we get our wine he starts asking about my day. I tell him about the stupid new members I saw and how I helped an older couple. When our food came we just ate. Said a couple of words here and there but nothing intense. As our waiter came over to collect our plates we decided to share a brownie sundae. The waiter returns with our dessert and I burst.

"So I can't wait!" I exclaim. "What's the surprise?!"

Eric looks at me and smiles. He puts down is spoon and wipes his face.

"Tris, I did it!" He looks so happy.

"I'm sorry, you did what?" I ask confused.

"I made Head Leader!" now he is giddy. "You know 2 years ago I started working directly under Max so when he decided to retire I would be his first choice. Well they told me yesterday, they are impressed with all work regarding the war and how I handle issues in Dauntless. They are going to announce it Monday to the whole faction. I did it! I mean we did it!" He has the biggest on his face.

I must look confused. I put my spoon down and out a small smile on my face. "Congratulations Eric. I am really proud of you."

He is looking at me like I have 3 heads. Apparently this was not the reaction he was hoping for. Just then, it was like the light bulb clicked in his head and he got upset.

"You thought I was going to propose didn't you?" he asked me.

I gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry I am ruining your announcement. I just thought…" I can't finish what I am thinking. Why can't I just say I thought you may have changed your mind. I look at him with sad eyes. He looks angry.

"This is a discussion for home. Let's go up front and pay the bill." Eric says, he helps me out of the booth and turns around and starts walking to the front.

I wait outside of the restaurant for him, when I see him he walks ahead of me. I walk behind him with my head bowed willing myself not to cry yet. Just telling myself to wait until we get home. We head up to the leader's quarters. As I am waiting for him to punch in our passcode I look down the hall at Max's place. He holds the door open for me. When I get inside I walk directly to the dining room table and place my purse on it and undo my heel straps. Eric walks directly to the fridge grabs his 6 pack of beer and heads to the living room and turns on the TV. He is watching an old war film from the 21st century.

"Eric we need to talk." I say.

"What about? How I am the worst boyfriend because I won't marry you or how I am the worst man because I won't make you a mom." Eric snorts guzzling his beer.

"Where did you hear those things?" I ask sitting on the coffee table in front of him so he has to look at me.

"I am not dumb Tris. I know what you're thinking when you holding Harper, Quinn or Zoey. I also have ears I know what people say about me." His eyes look mean.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Eric. We have been together 6 years. I am extremely proud of you and how far you have come and you are going to be a great leader, but I want a family Eric. I want children, I want your last name to be mine, I just ….." say it Tris, say it. "I just thought you changed your mind is all." I say with tears now running down my cheeks.

"You know about my life in Erudite Tris!" He screams. "You know my mom and dad didn't give 2 shits about me or each other, we're happy why change that!"

"You are not going to be like your parents. We are not going to be like your parents! WE love each other. WE can be a family!" The tears will not stop.

"I'm not changing my mind Tris so you can just get used to that." He tells me popping open another beer.

"OR" … I sigh "I give you an ultimatum. You can either marry me, have a baby with me or we are done." I say a little more defiant wiping the tears away.

"You are making me choose?" Eric questions me. I don't think he believes me.

"Yes. It's not fair that I have to give up my dream while you can live out yours. Max has a family and is still a great leader, we have been together for 6 years and never once did you not make me feel loved. We are already better than your parents. I want a family. If I can only have 1 thing to make you agree I will live with that but I am not going to sacrifice both." I wring my hands together. He is looking at me. Those mean eyes looking at me, looking at his hands, looking back at me. He looks like he is going to cry.

"No." Eric says.

My heart stops. "No? What do you mean No?" I am nervous about his answer.

He is staring to cry just a little. Just a single tear out of his left eye. "I can't Tris. I can't be the man you want. You deserve a family and I can't and I am sorry but I won't give that to you." He is looking down at his hands.

My heart hurts. I can't believe he just did that. I didn't think that he would choose that. I thought he would change for me. I pictured growing old with this man. And he didn't choose me. Now I am mad.

"You aren't choosing me? You are not willing to give up a little bit of yourself to stay with me?! Fuck Eric! All I fucking asked for was for your last name!" I stand up screaming at him. He still hasn't looked up. "You don't do this to someone you love or were you just playing with my emotions. Just keeping me around because I was convenient and not because you love me!"

Now he looks up. Now he looks hurt, no mad, no hurt. Yeah it's hurt.

"I am sorry. I don't know what to say to you that won't make you hate me. But I am going to say what I feel." He takes a deep breath. "I do love you. You are or were my first love I don't know. Before you it was just hookups and now I am a love sick puppy who loves waking up to you every morning, loves to cuddle at night and loves you but I can't give you what you want and the kills me." I'm staring at him. He's crying. "I worked too hard for so long to be where I am today. And his is very, very selfish of me but I am not willing to give it up."

He takes a deep breath and looks at me in the eyes again. I can feel the tears threatening to leave my eyes but refuse. I do not want him looking at me like a sad little girl. If he is choosing his career over me and a possible family than I do not want nothing to do with him.

I suck up my pride. "I can't believe you. Now that I know that you are exactly like your parents…" low blow but I don't care I see him flinch. "Career over important people, I am happy you decided not to marry me. I will be staying in the guest bedroom until Monday. Monday I will go to the administration office and get a new apartment. I will start packing." I grab the last 4 beers from him and go into our bedroom. I lean up against the door trying not to cry. I hear him grunt and I hear the front door slam. So this is what heart break feels like.

 **AN: I promise I will just not leave it off like this. I love ERIS.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight

I can barely remember Friday night. I remember drinking beer and maybe falling asleep on the floor of the guest bedroom. But I guess I woke up in the middle of the night because I was half way on the bed. I get up and see that Eric is asleep on the couch. I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. I still think what happened last night hasn't sent in yet I haven't cried like I need too and my chest isn't hurting as much as it was yesterday.

When I start to feel the water getting cooler I step out. I put a towel around my hair and a towel around my body and walk to the bedroom. I wasn't paying attention and walked in on Eric pulling up his jeans with a shirt held in his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry." I got to walk out the door

"Tris, it's okay. It's not like I haven't seen you naked 800 times." Eric says grabbing the shirt out of his mouth and putting it over his head.

"I understand that but I am not entirely comfortable with you seeing me naked when we are not together." I look at him and see him hang his head low.

"Okay well than I guess I will see you later. I am just going to head to the Canteen and probably hang around the pit today." He gives me a small smile and walks out.

I let out the breath I was holding when I hear the front door close. I decide that today I am not trying to impress anybody and I am just going to be in the apartment cleaning all my stuff out. I put on a pair of black sweatpants, black flip flops and a black and red tight sweatshirt. I let my hair air dry and walk out the door heading to the Canteen.

I walk into the Canteen looking at my table and see that Eric is with our friends. I go up to the food line and grab some peaches, oatmeal, and chocolate milk. I walk to our table and sit at the far end away from Eric and grab Harper from Christina and put her in my lap snuggling against her neck making her giggle. Christina looks at me and I give a small frown and she returns it.

"So I take it you 2 are fighting?" Uriah says and pointing to myself and then Eric.

I look up and look at Eric who looks back at me.

"Actually we have decided to break up." Eric says shoving another piece of bacon in his mouth.

I look back down at Harper who is twirling my hair around your fingers. Christina puts her hand on my knee and squeezes. The whole group is looking back and forth between Eric and I.

"So I'm gonna ask … What happened?" Uriah asks. No one says anything about his being nosey cause I am sure they are all curious themselves.

"We both wanted different things." I say sighing. "We decided to end it so we can both live our lives the way we wanted to." I make a small smile and take a couple of bites of my oatmeal.

"Okay well than that settles it. We are having a girl's day and you boys can go do whatever you boys do." Shauna says reaching over the table and squeezing my hand.

"YES! Train Jumping! Let's get some beers and ride the train all day!" Uriah stands up with his son and starts hopping around making Quinn and everybody at the table laugh.

"Then it's settled. The boys and Quinn will be taking the train and we girls will be going to the roof. Let's go grab some blankets and I will take them in the elevator with me so you girls don't have to carry them up the stairs." Shauna says.

After it is decided everyone separates. I see Eric look back and give me a small smile when Four comes up and puts his arm around his shoulders. Us girls go and grab blankets from various apartments and some games for Harper and Zoey. Uriah said he would take Quinn and not drink. I am happy for Uriah if he does not at least have a child with him he looks lost.

The girls and I spent all day on the roof. We only went back down to the Pit once to grab food for lunch and bathroom breaks. I told them why Eric and I broke up and like the best girlfriends they are they took my side and said they were proud of me for sticking to my guts. Around 6 we decide to head back in. I am not hungry for dinner so I head straight for the apartment. I walk in a thank god that Eric is not back yet. I grab a beer and head into the bedroom. I grab a couple of totes that we just used for storage and start throwing things in there. I grab all my toiletries, books, and clothes leaving some out for tomorrow and Monday.

I sit on the bedroom floor take a swig of the beer and look around to see if there is anything else I need to grab. I hear the front door open and close and see that it in only 8 pm. Eric walks to the doorway and leans against it.

"I am not going to lie. I was kind of hoping that when I got back tonight you would be on the couch in your pajama's and everything would be back to normal." He sighed.

"Well I am sorry but unless you are willing to change your mind this is something I have to do for myself." I look up at him.

"I guess I can't even call you stiff anymore. This is pretty selfish of yourself you know that?" Eric said with a deep voice.

I look back at the ground. He knows how long it took me to overcome my Abnegation thinking and for him to play on it is such a low blow. He must be a little drunk because even broken up I wouldn't guess he would be this mean.

"Eric please, I do not want to fight tonight. If it'll make it easier for you I will leave and go stay with someone." I stand up and pick up the last box and put it in the corner of the room. I look at him and he just smirks.

"Nah, your fine Tris. I am actually going to head down the Pit and enjoy the rest of my weekend drinking and having fun." He is trying to get under my skin.

"Have fun. Try not to bring home a slut until I'm gone. I would appreciate that." He smirk back at him and his smile drops. He turns around and walks out the door. And just than it's like I remembered how to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A little of a time skip. Not much. Thank you for all the Favorites/Follows and Reviews. They make me smile. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

4 Months Ahead:

I am walking out of my apartment a little late. I did not expect to be out before work but Eric called the whole Faction to the pit for a meeting. I walk down the stairs to the pit and I see Lynn and Four. I walk up to them and ask if they have seen anyone else. They said that they have but kids were getting restless so they are to the back of the room. Everyone is talking, when you call over 1,000.00 people to be in one spot for a meeting people tend to freak out. I see the 5 leaders start walking down the 3rd floor hallway and look over the banister trying to get people to calm down. I look at Eric. We haven't talked since I moved out. He still talks to all of our friends but with him now being the leader of the faction he is working 15 hours a day. I hang out with our friends during breakfast and lunch and I just started the night shift at the hospital so I could have weekends off so Eric hangs out with our friends for dinner. It's not like we planned to have this schedule it just happened all at once and worked for us.

When the group of people starts quieting down Eric begins to speak.

"Thank you all for meeting us here. I understand that when I called the faction to a meeting it had to send some people into a panic and for that I apologize." He pauses and looks around to everyone. "I have called this meeting to advise everyone here that we were made aware by Faction spies that the Factionless are preparing to attack all 5 Factions in 4 days. I am calling to take volunteers."

People already start whooping and cheering.

"We have decided to take 4 teams. Each team will consist of 25 people lead by 1 leader. We will ask for another 100 people to volunteer to go out to the fence during this time for extra protection. We have decided that Hanna Pedrad, our 5th leader will stay behind. This is war people, in case the 4 of us die out there Hanna will be your new leader." Eric smiles at her. "We ask that if you have worked at the fence in the past or currently work at the fence and you are on leave to please volunteer for that position."

Eric pauses and takes a breath. "If you work in the Kitchen or in the Hospital we would like to suggest that you do not volunteer as you will be needed to care for our wounded and to help with supplies needed for the war." I grit my teeth. I want to fight but I understand his reasoning. What if all doctors and nurses volunteer and get killed or wounded, who would tend to us.

"Harrison will lead the covert mission or our eyes. They will be the stealth and the sharp shooters. If that is your talent please volunteer with Harrison. Bud will handle our driver's and our supplies. Tori will lead our field medics. We are again not asking for doctors or nurses but we are asking for people that will be willing to learn in 4 days to do the common core practices like CPR, Defibrillator Knowledge and cleansing wounds until that solider can be taken to the hospital for medical attention. And I will be handling the front line. I will like volunteers that are able to handle their weapons properly, advance in hand to hand combat and willing to stand in front of other people to protect them."

Eric continues, "Please see us before you will go to your daily duties. We will advise of when the first meeting and plans are before we leave in 4 days. Time to be the protector's we were always trained to be. Let's bring down the Factionless."

Eric raises his fist and everyone cheers. I look around some people start leaving and others are talking while most are heading up to the leader's to volunteer. I hear Four and Lynn going to volunteer for Harrisons Unit. I say goodbye to them both and head to the lunchroom. I walk in through the doors and see Christina hugging Harper and swaying.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask sitting next to her.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Will is volunteering. He is going to volunteer as a field medic because he thinks he will be able to learn everything in the time allotted." She sniffs and I rub her back.

"It'll be okay. We will take care of each other." I say leaning against her.

 **3 days later…**

The next 3 training days go by fast. We have volunteers every hour in the hospital learning to do the minimal things in the field until the wounded are brought to our attention. We decided that we will all be hanging out for the final night. Four, Lynn, Will, Uriah and Eric will be leaving us tomorrow and we don't know when this war will be over or when they will all be back.

Christina and I have been on the roof all afternoon preparing for the nights festivities. We laid out blankets and pillows. We have gotten pizza, wings and some beer for tonight. Everyone starts coming up at 8 after their final training. Zeke is bringing Shauna and little baby Elliot up the elevator when it opens and he pushes her out. Uriah goes and takes Elliot out of Shauna's arms cuddling him. Lynn and Four are sitting in the corner of our blanket bed talking to Will and Christina. I am holding Zoey playing with Quinn and Harper. Marlene is talking with Zeke when Eric is the last to arrive. I smile at him and he says a small hello before walking over to Four.

We have all sat on the huge blanket bed we made talking, eating and laughing trying to forget about what is coming up for tomorrow. It has gotten dark out and we are all laying down at this point looking at the stars with kids cuddled with us all.

I am just laying there staring at the most amazing stars I have ever seen when I feel someone rub my hand. I look to the left of me and Eric is looking back at me with a small smile.

"Now, I know I have no right to even ask this but I can't leave tomorrow without you at least talking to me." Eric says rolling on his right side to look at me better.

I roll on my left side to face him. "Of course we can talk. I was hoping we could go back to being friends at some point."

He smiles. "Thank you. I am completely sorry how things ended with us."

"Hey. No talking like that tonight. I will wait for that apology when you come back." I smile at him and he smiles back. "Promise you will stay safe our there?" I ask.

"You know I am way too stubborn to let these Factionless punks hurt me." He jokes.

"I am serious Eric. I need you to come back." I say looking straight at his big gray eyes.

"I promise Tris. I really do." He bops my nose with his pointer finger.

"Good, because I am not done talking shit about you." We smile at each other and flip back onto our backs.

We all stay up on the roof for another hour when we decide it's time to pack it up. I hug Four, Lynn and Uriah and tell them to stay safe. I get a little longer hug from Will and he kisses me on the cheek tells me to take care of Harper and Christina for him and that he will see me soon. Eric walks me back to my apartment. It's strange that he has never been here before.

"I will see you soon." Eric says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Please be safe." I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek when he begins to release me. He kisses my forehead before he lets me go.

"See ya Stiff." Eric says with a small smile walking away from me. I return his smile and go inside my apartment. I walk over to the window in my living room and sit down on the floor looking out. I have no idea how I am going to sleep or live until all my friends are back in Dauntless and then I wish I could have given Eric a better goodbye.

 **AN: I am going to try and to update every other day for this story. There's only 2 MAYBE 3 chapters left and then I will post my 2** **nd** **Story (different story line). I am sorry if there hasn't been a lot of fluff in this. Even though I LOVEEE to read fluffy stories, I have discovered I am not good at writing them. Also I picture Eric and Tris as the couple that always fights with their strong personalities.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I had no intention of not uploading for week & I am sorry. I wish I could tell you that it was writers block but my Grandfather passed away an hour after I posted the last chapter. So the past week I have been in South Carolina. My grandfather had a good life. 86 years old and 59 years with my grandmother. I just got back in to town yesterday and after spending quality time with my hubby and my cats I found time to write – Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please Review/Follow/Favorite.**

 _2 months later…._

I am tending to Edward in the hospital wing. 2 months into war and we were winning. Or we have won, just depending on how you look at it. 6 weeks into fighting we were able to protect the other factions and bring down most of Factionless. We were highly surprised when it turned out that Four's mother Evelyn Eaton was behind the destruction. When Eric's team took her out the Factionless surrendered. So for the past 2 weeks everyone out there has been getting everything back in order and that includes setting up better housing positions and jobs for the Factionless. There are some Factionless still running around trying to start fights but it seems settled almost as soon as it is started.

Edward came into Dauntless Hospital 1 week ago when he was stabbed in the eye in an attack. He is a part of Eric's front line and they were attacked from behind. Thankfully Edward was the only one injured enough to warrant him a stay in the hospital.

"You know with only one eye you still are beautiful." Edward says with a small smile.

"I think you have had enough pain medicine solider." I say cleaning up the medical tools.

"If Eric wasn't the leader of this faction or the leader of my group I would ask you out on a date." Edwards smile grows.

"What does Eric have to do with you asking me out? Everyone in the faction is pretty aware that we are no longer together." I say walking away.

"Yeah but that doesn't change anything." Edward says. "It's Eric. And it's you. You both have been together forever. And everyone with eyes can tell you both are not over each other."

"Good Night Edward." I smile as I walk out of his room.

I am putting clipboards away and getting ready to walk out of the hospital after my 10 hour shift. It is now 7am. As I am starting to walk down the hallway my communication device starts beeping advising me that we are going to have people coming in to the infirmary. I walk back in and I see nurses and doctors walking to the doors waiting on the soldier's coming in from battle. This is the part where I get more nervous than anything. I am terrified that I am going to see Eric being carted in. And just then I think my worst fears have come true when I see Eric being carried in. I run forward, it seems like 20 people coming in bloody. I run straight for Eric and put my hand on his cheek willing him to look at me. He is breathing heavy and looks straight in my eyes. I look away from those big grey eyes and see that his left leg is bleeding.

"Hey I'm okay." He winces when he talks. "Go to someone else. I will be fine." The 2 guys carrying him lead him over to the first empty gurney they see and set him down. I run over to Will who is not conscious and looks to be shot in the shoulder. I lead the 2 men carrying him over to a gurney and grab a doctor and head off to the operating room with him. I look back and see Eric comforting a crying Christina.

3 hours. 3 hours of surgery and we have removed the bullet. Will is going to live but he is going to have to go through Therapy on how to move that arm of his again. I remove all of my bloody clothes and head out to the main hall. I hear from other nurses that we have 11 more soldier's in. Apparently they were ambushed by 5 Factionless who were waiting on them to start evacuating volunteers from other teams. We have 1 dead and 10 injured. I have also heard that those 5 Factionless were eliminated. I look at the board and see that Eric is in 124. I start walking down the hall and see that his door is cracked. I knock lightly and see that Eric has Christina and Harper cuddled in his bed watching TV. When they see me Christina sits up immediately looking at me.

"He's fine Chris." I smile and she relaxes. "Bullet missed all things important. We were able to extract it okay. He's in room 111."

Christina gets out of the bed and runs to hug me. I hug her tightly back. She goes to Eric hugs him and grabs a sleeping Harper and leaves the room.

"You know. When I said that you needed to come back I didn't mean you had to take a bullet to the calf to do it." I smile as I walk around to the side of his bed.

"Hey. It barely even touched me. 18 stitches is nothing. I will be out of here by tomorrow morning." I says smiling.

"You're going back out there aren't you?" I ask my heart stopping.

"Tris. Please don't look at me like that. You know I have to go out there. The faction is out there. I need to bring them home." He drags his left hand down his face and sighs. "I have to. What happened today was just a fluke, honestly. Things are calm out there. I will be home within a month."

"But I am in here. I am asking you to come home. To stay home please." I am begging him.

"Tris this isn't fair. You make me choose things that I cannot control. I am leader. I have to go back out there to bring the 500 dauntless still out there home." He says.

"Fine." I say looking at my hands. He grabs my hand and tugs a little. I look up at him and he has a small smile.

"Does that mean you miss me?" Eric says with a smile.

"Eric I want to be back home with you. All I thought about is how I didn't really say goodbye to you. I am willing to give up everything if that means I can be with you again." I say leaving my left hand in his and using my right hand to wipe away tears.

He smiles at me. "I hope you won't give away everything." 

"What do you mean?" I question.

He looks at me with the same smile and lets go if my hand. He leans over to the stand next to his bad and goes through the inside pocket of his black jacket.

"When we were in Abnegation clearing the Factionless out of there I stopped and found your parents." I perk up. "They are fine. I told them about how you have been and what you are doing now. I told them about us." He laughs a little. "I also told them that I was completely foolish and let you walk away from me." He took a deep breath looking at the small tube in his hand. It looked like an old camera film tube.

"Your parents gave me something and I was hoping that it could be used to show you that I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let you walk out." He opens the top and empties the contents in his left hand. "These are your parent's wedding bands. Your father's ring is a little small, I would have to get it re-sized. But, they said that they had no more use for them and that they would be proud to call me their son-in-law and that is when it truly hit me. I had a family this whole time. I had you. We always have gotten into our fights but we have always gotten over them. You would never treat me like my parents did. And that I could always count on you for loving me."

He stops talking and instead of looking in his hands and at the rings I am looking at his face, in his eyes and he is looking back. I sit down on the side of the bed and the tears fall and I don't dare to wipe them away.

"I let you walk out of my life because I was scared. I was scared to turn out like my parents but I didn't realize for 6 years you never judged and only cared. These last 6 or 7 months have been the most painful for me." He sits up a little straighter and shows me the ring. "Tris, if I ask you to come home. If I ask you to wait for me to come join you at home when this war is over can you please tell me you will? Please tell me that you will be home waiting to make me the happiest man in the world by coming Mrs. Coulter?"

I look up at him with a smile. "I thought you would never ask." I lean forward and capture his lips with mine and at the same time he slips my mother's golden band on my left finger.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say back.

 **^^ Now that would be a good place to end it. But I am not going to end it there. 1 more chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Last Chapter. Thank you for all the love & look out for my next story! **

Eric comes home today. I have been waiting for this day for the last 7 weeks. After our little romantic get together in his hospital room I have not missed him more. He went straight back out to war the day after to bring our faction home. Eric is an amazing leader. The factionless have been set up with more job positions and housing. And Eric has been directing a lot of counsel meetings and being an advocate for getting Factionless children into schooling and choosing ceremonies. He has made quite the impression with my father.

During the 4 months that Dauntless was helping our city we lost 12 members and 360 Factionless. One of those 12 was Tori. We will be having a vigil in a week to honor those 12 brave soldier's. As for tonight I have been able to get the gang together and pull off a huge surprise for Eric… We are getting married tonight. Four and Zeke will be grabbing Eric from the train and they will be meeting Uriah and Will at Four's Apartment to get dressed and I will be with my maid of honor Christina and my bridesmaids to get ready at my apartment. The wedding will only consist of the 10 of us and Max will be marrying us on the roof near the net. I currently just finished writing a note for him so he is not freaking out that I am not at the train station for him. Before I stick it back in the envelope I read it over to make sure I didn't forget anything.

 _Hello Eric,_

 _I cannot put into words how much I missed you these past 7 weeks. I am sorry that I am not at the train to welcome you home but I can guarantee that the boys will fill you in and take care of you. I am so happy that you proposed to me and I know that it took a lot of courage from you to do so. Especially after what you went through growing up. I do know for certain that you will not regret making me your wife. Being your wife starts off with the first surprise of the marriage. I know you do not want a big day and that is okay with me so we will be getting married tonight in front of our closest friends._

 _You will not be able to see me until I walk down that aisle is the most beautiful wedding dress. The boys have your tux for you and I cannot wait to see how handsome you look. I cannot wait to marry you._

 _Love you always,_

 _Tris._

I place my note in the envelope and lick it. I go out to the living room where all of my friends are. I hand the note to Zeke who will give it to Eric once he sees him. I made a breakfast for everyone to thank them for their support through all of this.

The boys leave around 1 to get ready and grab Eric. Harrison came over with his wife to pick up the kids so they can babysit them tonight and that way we can all enjoy our night.

I have a white a gold lace mermaid style wedding dress my hair is curled and swooped over my right shoulder. I have a gold head band to match the dress and white flats.

My girls are dressed in long gold dresses with a strap over one arm. The boys will be dressing in black tuxes with a white shirt and black bow tie.

I look at myself one more time before leaving my apartment. Christina got a text from Will 5 minutes ago saying that they were all on the roof waiting for us. We walk up the 3 floors of stairs and see the guys waiting for us, Shauna will be meeting Zeke by the elevator. The boys will be escorting their wives out before I walk out myself. The girls walk up to stand next to their partners and I see each guy look back to get a peek of me. I don't start getting the butterflies until I see Marlene start to cry.

After I see Christina and Will walk out I wait 30 seconds before I walk out. Not before I tell you how much work the guys put into the work on the roof. Uriah was able to get the kitchen to give us a small amount of food and cake which is set up on a table with gold decorations and there are small white lights lining the aisle and a small cd player to the side playing a song with a piano and the cello. Now back to Eric. He is handsome standing there with a smile that covers his whole face. I missed him so much I end up half way running to him and he meets me half way capturing me in his arms.

"I missed you so much love." Eric whispers in my ear.

"I missed you too." I look up at him and he kisses my forehead.

Max clears his throat and everyone is staring at us smiling. We walk back up to the front and Max looks at me.

"You look beautiful Tris." I smile at him. "It's your last chance right now if you would like to run I won't stop you." He smirks at me.

"It's alright Max. I tried to run once and that didn't really work out." I smile.

"Perfect. Now we have come today to witness Eric and Tris become one. Now to make things fair and since Eric didn't know this day was happening we asked your friends to write your vows for you," Max smirks as he holds his arm out to Four to hand over their vows to Eric.

Eric grabs the piece of paper and looks down the line of guys who are smiling back.

"I am scared to read this." Eric smiles at me and I giggle.

"Tris, the first thing I want you to know is that you turned me into a changed man. I was a complete jerk before you." Eric looks at me and I smile. "You have made me see things different. I have only you to thank for keeping me grounded. You have made me into the man and leader I am today. Plus it does help that you are absolutely stunning and I am extremely ready to have you by my side for the rest of my life." Eric looks at me and turns around and gives a thumbs out to the guys.

I turn around and grab my piece of paper from Christina. "Babe, you have no idea how hard it was to keep this day a secret from you every time you called me from the field. I am so happy that you choose to change your mind and marry me. I promise that I will be by your side to run this faction and also raise all your children when you change your mind on that subject." I giggle and continue reading. "You turned me into a small abnegation girl to a strong Dauntless woman. I cannot thank you enough for this." I am wiping tears away from my eyes. I look back at my girls who are also wiping away tears.

"Both vows were amazing." Said Max. "Tris please place Eric's ring on his left finger state, Eric I vow to be your loving wife for the rest of my life."

I smile and look up at Eric. "Eric, I vow to be your loving wife for the rest of my life." I place the ring on Eric's finger and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Eric please repeat after me. Tris, I vow to be your loving husband for the rest of my life." Max smiles.

"Tris, I vow to be your loving husband the rest of my life." Eric places the wedding band on my ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Eric you may now kiss your bride."

Eric grabs my face and gives me the most tender kiss I have ever gotten in my life. Every one of our friends start clapping.

The rest of the night has been the greatest night of my life. We have spent the night dancing, laughing and drinking by the time we decide to head home it is 2am. Eric is carrying me bridal style down the hallway to his apartment, soon to be ours again.

"I missed coming home to you Mrs. Coulter." Eric says nuzzling my neck.

"Eric honey, put me down and get me inside OUR apartment." I laugh at him as he places me down. I start taking all the bobby pins out of my hair while he is unlocking the door. He swoops me up again while I wasn't paying attention.

"It's tradition that I have to carry you into our house." He smiles at me.

Eric walks us into the apartment and kicks the door closed with his foot. He walks us to the bedroom where he lays me on the bed, him laying half on top of me with his chin on my stomach.

"Alright Mrs. Coulter I have a surprise for you to." Eric smiles at me.

"Oh is that so?" I giggle moving some hair out of his face. "What is it?"

"I just want to tell you that I love you and I'm ready."

"Ready?" I ask confused.

"Yes ready." Eric comes closer to me and gives me a small peck on the lips. "Let's make you into a mommy and me into a daddy."

I sit up a little and look at him with a small smile. When he returns the smile but bigger I grab his face and kiss him hard.

 **Sorry this took so long. I hope everyone liked this - & & & maybe one day I will write a follow-up to this. But for now…**


End file.
